Hand in Hand
Hand in Hand è una canzone Hatsune Miku che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X, scritto e prodotto da kz. La canzone è una delle due canzoni extra per il gioco ed è DLC nella versione PS Vita. Informazioni Questa canzone è stata la colonna sonora per il 2015 concerto Magical Mirai. Sono state apportate modifiche a questa canzone a Arcade Future Tone: la canzone è più breve rispetto a X, i testi sono posizionati in modo diverso, angolazioni di ripresa cambiato, una nuova sequenza titolo all'inizio, e nuova animazione alla fine. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"The theme song for Hatsune Miku: Magical Mirai 2015 once united an entire concert hall. Take a walk with Miku, hand in hand, to experience the powerful connection of a unified audience!"'' Liriche Giapponese='目を閉じて　視えるその 指先へ　めがけた 口ずさむその歌を 続けて そう　Hand in hand 君のその手は知らない誰かの手も Hand in hand 握ってるんだ　ずっとずっと ミライまで まだ　泣かないで 気付かないだけだよ 言葉や想い 見えづらいからね 好きな人　好きなこと 好きな場所　めがけた 優しさが　変えるんだ 明日を そう　Hand in hand 君が叫んだ歌は誰かの手も Hand in hand 包みこむから途切れないで だからね　Hand in hand 強い気持ちは誰かの肩を抱く Hand in hand 覚えていてね　ずっとずっと ミライまで' 何気ない言葉 覚えてないメロディー 知らないうちに 笑顔を作ってる その声で　その指で その胸で　描いた 愛しさは　伝わるよ 明日へ そう　Hand in hand 君が掴んだその手は遠くまで Hand in hand 違う誰かの涙拭う だからね　Hand in hand 強い気持ちは誰かの肩を抱く Hand in hand 覚えていてね　ずっとずっと ミライまで 目を閉じて　視えるその* 指先へ　めがけた* 口ずさむその歌を* 続けて* そう　Hand in hand 君が掴んだその手は遠くまで Hand in hand 違う誰かの涙拭う だからね　Hand in hand* 君が叫んだ歌は誰かの手も* Hand in hand* 包みこむから途切れないで* だからね　Hand in hand 強い気持ちは誰かの肩を抱く Hand in hand 覚えていてね　ずっとずっと ミライまで|-|Romaji='me o tojite mieru sono yubisaki e megaketa kuchizusamu sono uta o tsuzukete sou Hand in hand kimi no sono te wa shiranai dareka no te mo Hand in hand nigitterun da zutto zutto mirai made mada nakanaide kizukanai dake da yo kotoba ya omoi miezurai kara ne suki na hito suki na koto suki na basho megaketa yasashisa ga kaerun da ashita o sou Hand in hand kimi ga saken da uta wa dareka no te mo Hand in hand tsutsumikomu kara togirenai de dakara ne Hand in hand tsuyoi kimochi wa dareka no kata o daku Hand in hand oboeteite ne zutto zutto mirai made' nanigenai kotoba oboetenai MELODY shiranai uchi ni egao o tsukutteru sono koe de sono yubi de sono mune de egaita aishisa wa tsutawaru yo ashita he sou Hand in hand kimi ga tsukanda sono te wa touku made Hand in hand chigau dareka no namida nuguu dakara ne Hand in hand tsuyoi kimochi wa dare ka no kata o daku Hand in hand oboete ite ne zutto zutto mirai made me o tojite mieru sono* yubisaki e megaketa* kuchizusamu sono uta o* tsuzukete* sou Hand in hand kimi ga tsukan da sono te wa tooku made Hand in hand chigau dareka no namida nuguu dakara ne Hand in hand* kimi ga sakenda uta wa dare ka no te mo* Hand in hand* tsutsumi komu kara togirenai de* dakara ne Hand in hand tsuyoi kimochi wa dareka no kata o daku Hand in hand oboete itene zutto zutto mirai made|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' You closed your eyes　And headed for what you see Beyond your fingertips The song of yours Keep humming away That's right　Hand in hand Your hand and the hand of someone new Hand in hand Grasped and together, forever and ever Into the future Hold back your tears You just haven't realized That words and thoughts Are hard to see The people you love, the things you love The places you love　Are where you're headed Kindness will change The days ahead That's right　Hand in hand The song you shouted to the sky　The hand of someone new Hand in Hand I'll hold on, so don't let go And that's why　Hand in hand Your powerful feelings can pull somebody in Hand in hand Remember it, forever and ever Into the future A casual comment A melody you can't place And before you know it You're smiling With your voice　With your fingertips With your heart　You've drawn the picture Kindness will echo on Into the days ahead That's right　Hand in hand The hand you found　On into the distance Hand in hand Wipe away somebody's tears And that's why　Hand in hand Your powerful feelings can pull somebody in Hand in hand Remember it, forever and ever Into the future You closed your eyes　And headed for what you see Beyond your fingertips The song of yours Keep humming away That's right　Hand in hand The hand you found　On into the distance Hand in hand Wipe away somebody's tears And that's why　Hand in hand The song you shouted to the sky　The hand of someone new Hand in hand I'll hold on, so don't let go And that's why　Hand in hand Your powerful feelings can pull somebody in Hand in hand Remember it, forever and ever Into the future * - Questi liriche non sono presenti in Arcade. Video 【初音ミク】Hand in Hand【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD 【PDA-FT PV】Hand in Hand【初音ミク：マイディアバニー】(720p 60fps)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2015